


Firsts

by bookspark



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookspark/pseuds/bookspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is finally of age, and Teddy will have no idea what's coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble written for an LJ friend way back when.

It was Christmas, and James was one his way home for last time. He looked out the window and saw the snow falling; twirling and dancing in air as the train pasted. This was the last time he’d take the Hogwarts Express when it was so cold his breath fogged as he waited for the train. The last time the snack trolley would offer hot chocolate to him. He looked out the window and smiled. This year was a year of lasts.

But if James had his way, it was a year of firsts as well. Because this was the first year Teddy was going to see him as something more. He was 17 now. An adult and so Teddy had no reason, and no chance of escaping James. James had seen that look on Teddy’s face when he went away at the beginning of term. That look of wanting, shame, and glee. 

A year of firsts. 

First James was going to push Teddy up against the wall, slip his hand into the other man’s trousers and proceed from there the moment he saw the blue-haired man. And anyone who cared could go to hell. He raised his hands as if he was weighing something invisible. Apparate once his hands were down Teddy’s trousers or snog him senseless in public? Hum...which would turn Teddy on more, that was the real question...

James smiled a little to himself and looked out the window. He fervently hopped that Teddy was meeting him at the station.


End file.
